Invisible Company (alternative ending)
by itsajensenthing
Summary: Wincest. Alternative ending to Invisible Company.


_**Title: Invisible People (alternate ending)  
Rating: NC-17 (adult)  
Word count: 1,959  
Warnings: bottom!dean, dominate!sam, gay-sex, mentions of rape.**_

_**A/N - This is an alternative extended ending to a Invisible Company. I don't know where this came from, I've never written Wincest before, so I apologize in advanced. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning Sam was abruptly woken by the grumbling sounds of his brother beside him. He allowed himself a moment of scolding as he reflected on the silent promise he'd made weeks ago to stay awake the whole night when Dean got like this; he didn't want to be asleep if Dean suddenly woke and needed help.

Dean tossed around a few times before possessing enough strength to sit his body up. It was a lazy pull, and as Dean began to search the room he caught Sam smoothly perching himself on his own bed.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"How do you think I feel?" Dean replied; his voice weak and gravely. He turned his back to Sam and lowered his head to the pillow again.

Sam didn't say another word. He hadn't specified which topic he'd been referring too, the effects of the alcohol or actual emotions, but there was no need to. He pushed himself to his feet once he heard the soft puffs of Dean's breath.

He closed the blinds tighter and walked back to the beds; placing his hand over Dean's bare shoulder as he did.

The touch had been more for Sam then anything. He'd closed his eyes and memorized every inch of texture he could feel over Dean's bare shoulder; moving his fingers lightly across the cold skin.

"Sam," Dean's voice was muffled by the dryness of his throat. "What are you doing?"

Sam's eyes began to swell. "I just- I can't…" Dean turned on his back. "I can't lose you." Sam's voice was barely above a desperate whisper. "Please… Dean… I can't lose you too."

Dean looked away; he couldn't bare the pain in his brother's eyes.

Sam perched himself on the bed beside Dean, who didn't bother moving his legs away from the touch of Sam's back.

When Dean did finally look back, Sam was looking away. He put a hand on Sam's forearm and drew his attention. "Hey, you're not going to lose me, okay?"

His words were sincerely, and the only way Sam knew how to respond was physical. He put a hand on Dean's far shoulder; bringing Dean's hand with him. After a moment, Dean dropped his arm to his side. Sam's hand traveled to hold the side of Dean's face. He examined everything then, from the jaw line to the messy hair, to the light stubble around his mouth, to the beads of sweat still shining on his neck. Or maybe they were new sweat beads; he hadn't honesty noticed until now.

Sam began to lower himself; still memorizing every inch of Dean's face.

"Sam-" Deans protest was cut off by the gentle meet of Sam's soft lips against his.

When he didn't retaliate, Sam took it as a sign to go. He pushed his lips down slightly harder and turned the touch into a one-sided kiss. He didn't know what he'd expected; he hadn't kissed Dean or touched Dean like this since they were younger and curious. He kissed him again, this time focusing on the corner of his bottom lip.

Dean returned the kissed this time and lightly pinched Sam's top lip with his own. Then both their jaws moved and Sam angled his head above Dean's in a more comfortable way. Their kisses continued, but nothing broke the surface of just their lips until Sam's hand found the side of Dean's waist and he gasped at the touch; opening his mouth unintentionally and giving Sam access to more.

It wasn't like Sam was doing anything Dean hadn't consented to; he'd dropped his arm to his side for a reason. It'd been anticipating this exact moment and silently telling Sam that it was okay. Sam's hand slipped under the wife-beater and explored over Dean's stomach; stretching his fingers across the cold skin to memorize every bit of texture the skin had to offer.

When Dean had opened his mouth Sam had wasted no time going in. He'd matched the size of Dean's mouth with his and let his tongue glide across the opening. He then wetly nipped at the open corner before moving his lips to Dean's neck; pushing his head into the nook under Dean's jaw and sucking on a particular spot, at the same time his hand ventured over Dean's chest and pushed the side of his own stomach against his brothers.

Dean couldn't help the moan that left his throat then. Sam's free hand had snapped up to secure the other side of Dean's head and the longer fingers lay among his hair; tickling the sensitive burn of his scalp.

Sam continued to suck and feel across Dean's – now hot – body. The more he touched and the harder he sucked the faster Dean's heart rate went. He'd accidentally thought about how fast his heart would beat if he'd taken his hands lower then Dean's abdomen, because now that's all he wanted to do. But Dean had raised his knees in a protective manor so it was going to take some hinting to get Dean to relax again.

_'Better to seek forgiveness then ask permission,'_ Sam thought.

With that single thought in mind, Sam dipped his fingers teasingly under the waste line of Dean's jeans; causing Dean to rattle.

"Woah, Sam-" But Sam attacked his mouth with his own and sucked on Dean's lips as he pushed his hand over Dean's hip bones and onto his inner thigh.

Dean winced but didn't protest. His breath became hotter and he tried to tell himself to relax. He focus on kissing Sam and tried not to pay any attention to the giant hand in his pants. The hand on the side of his head tightened around some hair and Sam's body lowered painfully over Dean's. He tried to shift to make the position more comfortable but Sam wasn't cooperating and a cunning suspicion told Dean that Sam liked having this kind of power over him.

If he'd asked the question he wouldn't have been wrong, since Sam's intentions were exactly that. He needed to feel in control of Dean, to feel as though his current presence was entirely at his mercy. He'd positioned his body in a way that pinned Dean between himself and the mattress.

It was then that Sam's hand had intended to glide over to Dean's other thigh but his fingers had accidentally brushed over Dean's bulge, and it was only now that Dean had realized he'd been getting hard. He hadn't meant to, but the suddenly attack on his body had been enough to get anyone going.

Sam smiled against Dean's lips and Dean began to say something; a protest of what he could only accurately assume was Sam's thoughts. But he was cut off again by Sam whispering "trust me" into Dean's mouth and kissing him again.

Without further warning Sam dipped his fingers through the waist line of Dean's boxers and teasingly stroked the sensitive side of his thigh. He kept up the game for a minute or two, brushing the back of his fingers every so often over Dean's cock to assess how much harder he'd gotten.

Dean eventually growled when Sam started sucking on the front of Dean's neck.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it" was Dean's only consent to the matter.

Sam chuckled against the wet skin, kissed lightly where he'd sucked, then wrapped two fingers around Dean's cock. Then three… then four… then he was palming it. He hadn't meant for it to go this far, but he couldn't deny he liked holding Dean like this – completely at his mercy.

The strokes were slow. Sam moved his hand up to graze his thumb over the slit of the head, then lowered down to the base and spread three fingers out to brush against Dean's balls. While he did this a few more painful times, Sam had lifted himself up and over Dean's knee and trapped his first leg in between his own, then using his knee Sam pushed the other leg completely flat on the bed.

The new position gave Dean and overwhelming feel of the pulse in Sam's own bulge. He thumped against his hip bones that were now bare thanks to Sam's lack of fixing his wife-beater up before diving down south.

Sam also moved his arm under Dean's neck and trapped his head between his forearm and shoulder.

Dean has instinctively taken hold of Sam's waist at some point and now gripped to it for dear life as he started to climax. His free hand had started searching the scene, but Sam was quick to reach down with his own free hand and take hold of Dean's wrist; pulling it over the pillow and above Dean's head. He took a moment then to assure Dean's other hand was still pinned under his thigh, it was and without another moment to waste he got back to his activities.

Dean started to pant, and his chest rose and set faster with each breath. Sam had stopped sucking on his neck and was now admiring his work as he pulled Dean's cock over his own stomach. He agonizingly slowed his strokes down at this point and Dean bucked his hips to loosen the sudden tightness his jeans made across his waist.

Dean couldn't see anything besides the back of Sam's head. He was completely pinned down and could now only think about the fact that he was reaching a climax that was being caused by the rough hands of his little brother; giant hands that tightly griped around his cock. He knew this was wrong, but the adrenaline rushing to his head didn't give him a second to care.

As Dean's climax reached, he tossed his body and began raising his knees – which Sam quickly moved to pin down with his own knees on Dean's thigh. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a gulp of air, then held his mouth closed as tight as he could to contain his reaction.

It was all over in about 30 seconds but Sam's hand stayed where it was for another minute or two; slowly stroking Dean through the after burn. His eyes hadn't opened yet, his breathing still quickened and Sam had been right about the heart rate thing.

Sam slowly started to release his grip on Dean, then slowly lifted off the pin to the mattress.

Neither one of them said a word for the next hour. After having showers each and getting dressed, Dean looked over from the sink where he was brushing his teeth and watched Sam pack his duffle bag.

He turned back to the mirror and said; "You know it's not nice to rape someone" before beginning to brush his teeth.

"It's not rape if you like it." Sam threw back from across the room, with a smirk.

They looked at each other through the mirrors and Dean's only response was to extract his toothbrush, flick it appropriately accompanied with a side nod, and continuing to brush his teeth.

Before they left the hotel room, Dean poked at the earlier event that morning once again. "What was that anyway?"

"A once-off." Sam replied before flicking off the light switch.

A once off? Ha!

"Well now I understand why all his fuck-buddies die," Dean told the motel room door as he locked it behind him. "He crushes them to death."


End file.
